


More Than Meets the Eye

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Animal Transformation, M/M, Magical Realism, barn owl gabriel reyes, golden retriever jack morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: When Gabriel goes out on a night stroll in his owl form, things take a turn. But, in the end, it was for the better.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreencarousel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/gifts).



Gabriel felt his body begin to ache the moment he opened his eyes and began to ruffle his feathers, standing up on clawed feet as he glanced around, trying to figure just where he was. 

Last night had been the usual. The man shifted into his primary form, that of a barn owl, and gave in to his instincts, feeding off of mice and traversing the night sky, the cool air flowing through his wings and the moonlight shining off of dark feathers. All of which seemed routine at this point.

Despite how unassuming this outing was, things took a turn as he heard a low crack from afar, his head turning curiously at the sound before finally deciding to see what had caused such a noise. However, with just a simple turn in the direction towards the source and a few flaps of his wings, the need to fulfill his curiosity was drowned out by another crack, this one being shrill to the shifter's ears and more explicit as to what it might have been from the start.

_Gunshot_.

With his heart pumping and blood running cold, Gabriel frantically turned around, his mind in a panic as his wings moved up and down at a hurried pace. But, to the shifter's misfortune, his efforts were useless as a bullet grazed his right wing. In reaction, Gabriel let out a pain-filled shriek before falling back to the surface with a light thud, hoping that he could at least shift into his human form so that he could patch himself up before anyone saw him.

But, seeing as Gabriel was not where he had been that night, it was clear that he was still in his shifter form. And, it was safe to assume that someone had brought him here. Wherever here was, that is.

After looking around from what Gabriel could only think of as a make-shift box nest, the shifter started to flap his wings, only to flinch and stop himself instead, craning his head to where the pain was. 

_Oh, that's right_ , Gabriel thought to himself, assessing the damaged wing before him. _I got shot at. Lucky me._

As the shifter cursed to himself, Gabriel's attention quickly went elsewhere as he heard a door open and shut, followed by a light tapping on the floor. Intrigued, Gabriel walked out of the make-shift nest to see who had come in, his head sticking out of the entrance curiously. 

To his surprise, Gabriel laid eyes on a golden retriever, something that the shifter assumed to be the owner's pet to wherever he was at this point. With that in mind, Gabriel decided that it was time to figure out where the hell he was, his head craning to examine his surroundings outside the nest.

The room was clean and pristine, except for the already prepared medications, which were sparse on the counters, and had a stainless steel table in the middle of the room, causing Gabriel to surmise that this was some sort of animal hospital, which relieved him ever so slightly. Of course, there was still the problem of how he was going to get out of here. Sure, Gabriel could stay for a day or two and hope that he does not shift while here. But, while the shifter could control his form, Gabriel was uncertain for how long he could manage to be in this form and not waste all of his energy in the end.

Gabriel would have to think of a plan, and he needed to think of something sooner than later.

Continuing to peer out of the entrance, Gabriel was caught off guard, being met with panting dog breath that came with the usual dopey smile that all dogs seemed to have and bright blue eyes that almost were uncanny. In turn, Gabriel craned his head, unsure of what the golden-furred canine wanted.

_Probably thinks I'm some kind of snack_ ," he grumbled, trying his best not to think too hard on it. Besides, the dog would have done so a lot sooner if he wanted to. 

Right?

In an attempt to scare the dog off, Gabriel squinted at the canine and spread his undamaged wing, his head beginning to sway back and forth. This, however, was fruitless, with the dod seemingly unfazed by such an act. Yet, to Gabriel's surprise, the canine backed away and sat, causing the shifter to have a moment of triumph to himself.

Despite that, Gabriel's victory came crashing down the moment he heard snaps and splitting from a distance, sounds that he was all too familiar with.

With wide eyes, Gabriel watched as the canine shifted, body contorting into a man. A man with blonde hair, gorgeous bright-blue eyes, and a body etched in scars and muscle that Gabriel could not look away from.

After watching the man put on some scrubs that he had hidden away, the stranger in question turned back to Gabriel, making the shifter jump. 

"Hey, don't be scared, it's going to be okay, I promise," the stranger said, his voice gravelly yet soothing. "Can you come out for me? Please?"

Though hesitant, Gabriel complied, coming out of the nest and onto the small perch that was in front of it. 

"Good boy." Gabriel held back in ruffling his feathers in response, unsure if the man knew that he was a shifter as well. Though, he definitely would not mind the compliment here and there. 

"Alright. Now, try and hold still." Gabriel studied the man as the stranger began to take his bandage off, watching with intense eyes before immediately squawking as an intense pain shot through him, distracting himself from the medical jargon that the man was spouting.

Thankfully, the intense pain was met with a soothing and cool sensation. Interested to see what was happening, Gabriel glanced over, seeing his damaged wing spread and grimacing at the sight of revealed and tender flesh that used to be covered with dark feathers.

"Not as bad as from the other night, but there's still some healing to do," the stranger muttered as he cleaned and applied ointment to the wound before patching up the owl once more. 

"I think you'll be good to go soon, but it might take a bit until you're in tip-top shape again." Gabriel nodded his head, causing the stranger to smile in return, only for the owl-shifter to almost stumble off of his perch. Instead, Gabriel returned to the nest, peering out the entrance as he watched the blonde man continue his work, watching the stranger's every move and listening in on every word spoken.

* * *

By the end of the week, Gabriel knew of the man's name. 

_Jack Morrison. That's a nice name._

His favorite color.

_Blue. Of course, it's blue._

Where the man was raised.

_Indiana. On a farm. How am I not surprised?_

As well as other small facts that Gabriel kept in mind. Then again, the owl-shifter was not too sure if they would meet again, especially in human form. But, it still nice to know that Gabriel was not the only shifter in town.

"Looks like you're healing up nicely," Jack said as Gabriel flapped around the room effortlessly, relishing in the praise that he was receiving. 

After some more flapping and spreading his wings, Gabriel landed on the stainless steel table, his talons clashing against the surface as he walked. The shifter then glanced up at Jack, who showed off the same bright smile that made Gabriel's stomach flutter.

"Well, will probably set you back out there sooner than I thought," Jack stated, a light chuckle escaping him as he patted Gabriel's head, making the shifter chirp in delight.

Of course, Gabriel was glad that he was getting out soon, especially when he was starting to become drained from being in his shifter form for longer than he would have liked. However, the thought of finally being free did not stop the aching in his chest.

Gabriel had grown to like Jack. 

He had grown to like Jack a lot.

And, the thought of never crossing paths with him hurt more than Gabriel could even imagine.

So, after some contemplation and peering out the door to see no one coming and going, Gabriel sat down on the table and began to shift, his body contorting into his human form right in front of Jack. Of course, Gabriel should have had the hindsight that the blonde would probably freak out, seeing as he spent an entire week taking care of what he assumed to be a normal barn owl. But, Gabriel did not want this to be the end and think of what could have been.

Once Gabriel had finished his shift, the man caught sight of Jack, who was currently wide-eyed and in a state of shock, his body almost stiff as a board and mouth slightly a gape.

Nervous, Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair, his brown eyes pulling away from the other man.

"Yeah, um... Sorry if this is shocking to you," Gabriel began, unsure where he was going with this. But, it was not like Gabriel planned on this ahead of time. "This is honestly a lot more awkward for me than it is to you. Trust me."

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Jack replied, snapping back to the present. "No. You're fine. Really. Just... Didn't think I'd find any shifters in California, of all places."

"And I never would have imagined a shifter living on a farm. So, that's even," Gabriel retorted, earning him a chuckle from Jack.

"You've been eavesdropping on me."

Gabriel shrugged. "Not much to do when you're still an owl for a straight week." Gabriel leaned back a bit, lean muscle flexing ever so slightly. "I have to pick up on something to stimulate myself."

"I, yeah, of course," Jack stammered, his cheeks burning brightly. 

Noticing the red on Jack's face, Gabriel was quick to realize that he was not decent at the moment, causing him to straighten up and do the same. 

"I should probably get dressed, huh?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Gabriel watched as Jack searched through the drawers before finally handing him some clothes. "I always have some on hand for an accident."

Gabriel arched a brow. "So I'm an accident?"

Jack hummed. "I wouldn't say so."

As Jack turned away, Gabriel dressed up quickly, almost fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Once done, Gabriel gave Jack the go-ahead and watched as Jack turned to face them.

"At least they fit," Jack muttered, cheeks slightly red but not as bright a before.

"I think the button-up is more your style."

"Oh, well, I think you look fine..."

"Gabriel," he said. "Gabriel Reyes."

"Gabriel..." Gabriel held back the shudder that threatened to escape him as his name fell from Jack's lips. But, he was not going to deny that it was music to his ears.

Then, the big question.

"So, you think you'd want to see me again sometime?" Gabriel asked sheepishly, his fingers once again running through his hair, fulling expecting a _No_ escape Jack's lips.

Instead, Gabriel was met with a slight smirk from the other man and a business being placed right into the palm of his hand.

"Call me after hours. I'll be free then."

Gabriel blinked a few times before he was finally hit with the realization of it all, letting out a grin in return.

"Well then," Gabriel said, shoving the business card into his pocket. "We'll keep in touch, Jack."

"Glad to hear that, Gabriel."

With his spirits high, Gabriel left the animal hospital with a smile on his face and a date in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I did this prompt well enough! The prompt said fluff as well and this is more like a first meeting. Maybe I do more with this AU? I don't know!


End file.
